


Zarya/Ana/Genji with reckless reader

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Zarya/Ana/Genji with reckless reader

Genji:

•Is usually right next to you in the face of combat, but that doesn’t make things any better.  
•He was quick to note that your eagerness for the fight was due to your thoughtless behavior and not any strategical thinking.  
•You made his heart beat out of his chest the moment you ran head first into the enemy, what the hell were you thinking?  
•He’s usually running after you so you don’t end up on the verge of death, taking on as many as 10 omnics at once.  
•Still, you give him a run for his money as he fights alongside you. Being as protective as he is, he doesn’t hold back when it concerns protecting you.  
•Once he grows used to your recklessness, on and off the battlefield, he find it enduring and cute. So ambitious for such a little thing.  
•He takes any chance he can get to show off his strengths to you.

Ana:

•Always has your back.  
•You’re literally the most stressful person she’s ever had to deal with in combat.  
•Sometimes has to physical pull you away from the next stupid move you’re about to pull.  
•Is always in Momma mode with you because you can’t seem to take care of yourself.  
•If your attention gets pulled away from the conflict and you make eye contact with her, she gives you “the look”. You know if you don’t cool off then she’s going to make you pay for it later.  
•She’s always super attentive of any wounds you received from your recklessness, but she takes her time mending them.  
•She likes how you helpless you are when you’re injured so she basks in your neediness while she can before you run into anymore trouble.

Zarya:

•She has such a hard time keeping track of you as you’re running off, heading into some fight you never were supposed to be apart of.  
•When in combat, she’s always sure to keep the damage directly off you, protecting you at any chance she can get, keeping a bubble on you at all times.  
•You’re in good hands with her, giving you all the free range you like to enable your unbridled behavior.  
•It’s a thrill for her, defending you while you kick ass and wow her with your abilities. •Still, she’s not too keen on you getting into trouble all the time.  
•Sometimes she’d rather you lay low with her so she can focus her energy entirely on you rather than whoever the two of your are going up against.  
•But she’s like a lost puppy, following wherever you lead and ending up in the mix of it all. Even if it isn’t all unicorns and rainbows, she’s happy to just be by your side.


End file.
